


Tied Up

by RensSaxophone



Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya takes control, and gets Ranmaru to agree to be tied up.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929976
Kudos: 8





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five!!!

Ranmaru was an absolute sight, his hands above his head, bound together and to the headboard with a soft, silk tie, a matching one covering his eyes. Ranmaru’s eyebrows are pulled together, his lip between his teeth, trying to keep himself still but squirming underneath Tokiya’s gaze nonetheless. He’s entirely naked, his muscles more prominent with how tense he is. 

Ranmaru knows that Tokiya’s in the room, but Tokiya isn’t touching him. Ranmaru’s dick is hard enough to hurt, heavy on his stomach, but Tokiya hasn’t touched him once and Ranmaru already feels like he’s going to go crazy if that doesn’t change soon. 

It’s worse, Ranmaru decides, when Tokiya’s fingers brush over his nipple, the touch too light to do anything more than tickle. It’s not enough. 

“Do you want to hear what I’m going to do to you, baby?”

Tokiya’s lips are by Ranmaru’s ear. Tokiya wasn’t usually the dirty talker- hell, Tokiya didn’t often take control in the bedroom, but damn if Ranmaru didn’t _love_ it.

“Want you ‘t do it.” Ranmaru’s voice is strained. He wanted Tokiya to get his hands on him. He’d already been restrained for almost twenty minutes (and maybe even more. Ranmaru wasn’t good at telling time when he was like this.) and he was _really_ starting to get antsy.

“Patience.” Tokiya’s hand lands on the center of Ranmaru’s chest, and Ranmaru can tell that Tokiya’s still clothed. If Tokiya hadn’t been so eager to get Ranmaru tied up, Ranmaru would’ve made sure Tokiya was the first undressed. Not that it’d actually speed Tokiya up any. Tokiya leans down, nipping at Ranmaru’s bottom lip. Ranmaru groans, especially when Tokiya pulls away to return to mumbling near Ranmaru’s ear. “If you’re good- I’ll fuck you, just the way you like it.” Tokiya’s hand moves, to run his thumb over Ranmaru’s nipple. Ranmaru can picture Tokiya’s grin too easily in his mind. “I’ll give it to you rough.” Ranmaru doesn’t think he’s breathing- but he knows his back is arched, pressing his chest into Tokiya’s hand. Tokiya sighs, his warm breath against Ranmaru’s ear making Ranmaru shiver, and when he pulls away, his hand stays, but now it’s stroking over Ranmaru’s side- an affectionate gesture. “You’re so pretty like this, Ran.” Tokiya coos. “I wish I could have you like this more.” Tokiya’s touch changes again as his fingertips begin to trail closer to inbetween Ranmaru’s legs. Tokiya’s voice turns teasing. “I could probably get myself off just seeing you like this.”

“Don’t you dare.” Ranmaru groans. It makes his threat sound far less threatening. It makes Tokiya laugh. 

“Oh? Then what should I do?”

“Fuck me.” Ranmaru’s hips move, up into the air, but Tokiya’s hand isn’t close enough for Ranmaru to get any friction. Tokiya gives a low chuckle. 

“Impatient, aren’t we, baby?” Tokiya leans down, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru’s collarbone. Ranmaru’s hands flex into fists, holding onto the tie. And then Ranmaru _jolts_ when Tokiya’s fingers brush against his dick, too light to be anything but a tease.

“Toki, please.” Ranmaru’s voice is so close to what Tokiya’s looking for- it’s not a whine yet, but he was getting close. Tokiya was determined to get him begging. 

Not much would make Ranmaru beg- and not many people could get him to, so Tokiya was always proud when he could. Excited, because _he_ could get Ranmaru undone in a way so few others could.

“Please what, Ran?” Tokiya’s slender fingers brush upwards, and Ranmaru’s cock twitches under his hand when Tokiya runs his fingertip over the tip of his cock. Tokiya’s hand pulls back when Ranmaru’s hips roll up. 

“Touch me. Actually touch me.” Ranmaru’s hips snap up again, searching for Tokiya’s hand. Ranmaru’s composure was long gone and Tokiya loved it. 

“If you hold out just a little bit longer-” Tokiya’s voice is too sweet, and Ranmaru’s not sure where he’s going for this. “I’ll give you a treat.” 

“‘M I a dog?” Tokiya nips at Ranmaru’s collarbone, and Ranmaru gives a hiss- completely overdramatic for what could hardly even be considered a bite. “Alright, alright. Better be worth it.”

Tokiya laughs again, and then his hand flattens, to drag it up Ranmaru’s stomach. Tokiya’s mouth moves up to Ranmaru’s neck, and then back to his shoulder where he begins to make a light mark. Theoretically, he could make as many marks on Ranmaru as he wanted, anywhere he wanted- but because of their previous idol days, Tokiya tended to avoid Ranmaru’s neck.

Tokiya spends a long moment on Ranmaru’s shoulder before finally giving into himself to press his lips to Ranmaru’s- and entertainingly enough, this is what makes Ranmaru’s hands flex against the tie, trying to reach out to pull Tokiya deeper into the kiss. Tokiya, noticing this, leans a bit heavier on the bed and a bit more into the kiss. When his tongue swipes across Ranmaru’s lower lip, Ranmaru’s mouth opens, and Tokiya’s almost a bit surprised to find how easily Ranmaru gives Tokiya control over it. When Tokiya pulls away, he’s breathing heavily, and he takes a second to swipe a bit of spit off of the corner of Ranmaru’s lips with his thumb. If Ranmaru weren’t blindfolded, he would’ve seen the extremely fond look Tokiya’s giving him. 

“Alright.” Tokiya mumbles. “I wouldn’t expect too much from this, but I’ll do my best.” 

The bit of nervousness in Tokiya’s voice has Ranmaru curious, but Tokiya pushes the blindfold up enough for Ranmaru to see. The room isn’t dark, but it’s dim enough that Ranmaru’s eyes adjust almost immediately, and he can watch Tokiya take a few steps back from the bed. 

Tokiya’s hands find the top button of his shirt, and Ranmaru’s doesn’t miss his eyebrows pull in, though it was such a quick action. Tokiya finally begins to unbutton his shirt, slowly- and despite how obvious it is that he’s trying to be smooth, he manages to fumble a bit. Ranmaru can see his face light up, and despite trying to keep his head up, it’s tucked in just a bit too much. 

Honestly- Ranmaru thinks he’s fucking adorable. 

But he can tell that Tokiya’s trying to be sexy, and that’s where all of these nerves are coming from. 

“C’mere, babe.” Tokiya’s fingers slow, and for a second, a very embarrassed look crosses his face, but he listens. “Down here.” When Tokiya’s low enough, Ranmaru raises, enough to kiss Tokiya. It’s not quite the kiss he’d like to give him, with his hands tied, but Tokiya goes with it easier when he figures out exactly what Ranmaru wanted from him. Ranmaru speaks, when Tokiya pulls away. “Yer doin’ good, Toki. ‘M gonna like it. Y’don’t need ‘t be embarrassed.” 

Tokiya’s expression softens, and he places his hand on Ranmaru’s cheek, his thumb stroking over Ranmaru’s cheek. Tokiya gives an almost sheepish smile. “It’s strange. I feel like I’ve been sexier on stage than I am in the bedroom- and yet here I am. Making a fool of myself.”

“Fuck, Tokiya. Think the last thing you need ‘t worry about is _me_ not thinkin’ that yer hot as hell. Y’don’t need ‘t be a stripper. Just take your clothes off- trust me. Seein’ you naked ‘n seein’ you _get_ naked is more ‘n enough ‘t get me goin’.” Tokiya’s face is still close to Ranmaru’s, and Ranmaru manages to gently bump his forehead into Tokiya’s. “‘Ell, you’ve already _got_ me goin’. Trust me.”

Tokiya gives a light laugh, and his next kiss is shorter and sweeter. “I’ll do my best.”

“Y’don’t need ‘t try so hard.” Ranmaru assures. “‘Sides. I like my confident Toki. The one that’s fuckin’ cheeky enough ‘t tie me to the bed.”

That gets a brighter grin out of Tokiya. “Thanks, Ran.” Tokiya kisses Tokiya’s forehead. “That’s the last pep-talk you’ll need to give me tonight. I promise.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Ranmaru’s grin is teasing, and Tokiya has to take a second to stop laughing. 

“And you say _I’m_ the cheeky one.”

Tokiya shakes his head as he finally pulls away. He does take a second to take a breath, but it seems like most of his nerves leave with his exhale. When his hands return to his shirt, they’re steadier. He’s a bit fast with unbuttoning it, but he slows down when he’s taking it off. His eyes meet Ranmaru’s. 

It’s _much_ sexier. Tokiya isn’t being over the top, but he’s not being shy, either- and when he notices the hungry look in Ranmaru’s eyes as he takes off his shirt, his confidence clearly spikes- and when his hands move to his jeans, the easy smirk on his face is enough to heat Ranmaru’s body. He couldn’t look away if he wanted to. Tokiya is slow in pulling down his jeans, and while he takes his socks off with his pants, he leaves his boxers on, low on his hips. He moves towards Ranmaru, leaning down to kiss him again, his hand starting on Ranmaru’s stomach and trailing up to his chest. Tokiya hums against Ranmaru’s lips. 

“Better?” Tokiya mumbles against Ranmaru’s lips. 

“Like you need to ask.” Ranmaru gives a good-natured huff. 

Tokiya’s low chuckle resonates through the room before he moves into another kiss. When he pulls out of the kiss, he only straightens up, slowly pulling his underwear down his legs. Ranmaru’s definitely staring. 

When his underwear are off, Tokiya moves to straddle Ranmaru’s waist, skin against skin. Ranmaru groans when Tokiya lowers the blindfold again- but the groan cuts off mid-way because Tokiya’s hips roll, grinding into Ranmaru’s stomach. Tokiya’s just a bit too far for it to have helped Ranmaru any- but Tokiya’s muted, pleasured noise was enough to quiet Ranmaru. 

“I wouldn’t say you’ve been _good_ -” Tokiya teases. “But I’m going to reward you anyways.”

The lube has already been set out- as has a condom. Tokiya slowly removes himself from Ranmaru, but only to go in between Ranmaru’s legs. 

Tokiya speaks as he uncaps the bottle of lube, beginning to apply it to his fingers. “You remember the words, right?”

“Yellow means slow, red means stop- can we get started already?” 

Tokiya has to chuckle at Ranmaru’s squirming. Tokiya isn’t sure that they’ve ever actually had to use their safe-words before, but reminding each other has almost become a joke. After the hundredth time of sleeping with each other- they definitely both remembered the words. It didn’t stop one of them from asking, every time. 

Tokiya presses his index finger to Ranmaru’s entrance, running his finger in a light circle. Ranmaru’s hips move down, into the bed, trying to encourage Tokiya to move faster. 

Tokiya finally pushes his finger in, very gentle at first. Ranmaru likely thinks it’s teasing, but Tokiya always starts gentle- because even if he’s going to be rough, Ranmaru needs to be ready for it. 

But maybe Tokiya does take a little too long with one finger before he moves to the second, and when he gets to the second is when he really starts his teasing. He’s in Ranmaru with two fingers for far longer than he needs to be- and he had gotten Ranmaru whining about halfway through. 

“God, Tokiya, please stop fuckin’ playing around.” Ranmaru uses his leg, reaching for Tokiya with it. He manages to get his calf against Tokiya’s arm, _whining_ when it makes Tokiya still. “Toki, please. Fuck me.”

“I still need to add one more finger.” Tokiya’s voice is too sweet. Too innocent. He presses a kiss to Ranmaru’s thigh. 

“You’re tryin’ ‘t kill me.” Ranmaru pants. “Is this some kinda vendetta?” 

That makes Tokiya laugh. “I’ll be faster.” Tokiya relents. “But I really do need to add one more finger. I’m only at two, baby.”

“‘N I was ready at one. C’mon, Toki, please.”

“Safety first.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit amused. He pulls his fingers out, and when he sees Ranmaru opening his mouth, he enters Ranmaru with a third finger, a bit faster than he had with the first two, and it turns whatever Ranmaru was going to say into something that’s almost a squeak. It gets a grin out of Tokiya and a bright red blush out of Ranmaru. 

That was nice. Ranmaru almost never blushed. 

Tokiya actually is a bit nicer with this bit- because he really doesn’t go much longer than it takes to open Ranmaru up. Of course, he’s no _saint_. The entire time his fingers are inside Ranmaru they’re searching and prodding for the combinations and movements that get Ranmaru panting and squirming and whimpering until Tokiya is finally satisfied. 

“Can we start now?” Ranmaru’s hips try to follow Tokiya’s hand when he finally pulls out his fingers. 

“I should wipe off my hand.” Tokiya has no real intention to actually get up- dirty hand be damned. But he wanted to see Ranmaru’s reaction and he’s certainly not disappointed when both of Ranmaru’s legs lift, wrapping around Tokiya as tightly as they can, keeping him on the bed. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Tokiya laughs, but he leans himself down. Ranmaru’s kiss is absolutely hungry, but he also uses the leverage he has on Tokiya to grind up into him and Tokiya’s not able to pull away. Tokiya’s still laughing when he pulls away. “Okay, okay, I’m not getting up, Ran. But I need to sit up long enough to get on the condom.”

Ranmaru gives some mindless, incoherent grumbles, but he begrudgingly unwraps his legs from Tokiya’s waist. Tokiya isn’t slow with rolling the condom on, just letting the trash fall to the floor besides the bed. He knew Ranmaru. They had tissues besides the bed because what was going to happen was that Tokiya would release Ranmaru, and Tokiya would have no hopes of getting up out of the bed. They’d use the tissues to clean up and cuddle until they fell asleep. Clean up would happen tomorrow. 

Tokiya is fast to position himself at Ranmaru’s entrance, one hand on the bed to keep Ranmaru from using his legs to help Tokiya move faster- because he was definitely trying. 

“Tokiya-” Ranmaru groans, his head falling back and pressing into the pillow. 

“I’m going, baby, I’m going.” Tokiya promises, pressing a kiss to Tokiya’s chest. “I promise I’ll go faster really soon.”

Tokiya isn’t very fast in pushing into Ranmaru, but Ranmaru doesn’t even wince. Tokiya rarely got to tie him up, but this certainly wasn’t Ranmaru’s first time bottoming, either. 

Tokiya’s hips have just met Ranmaru’s when Ranmaru’s hips rock against Tokiya’s. Ranmaru’s legs are around Tokiya’s waist, but they’re far looser than they had been- no longer trying to push Tokiya in. 

“I’m ready, babe, please.”

This time, Tokiya listens. 

Tokiya pulls back until he’s almost out, and just as Ranmaru’s face turns almost a bit frustrated at Tokiya’s speed, Tokiya’s hips move forward, entering Ranmaru fully in one swift thrust. 

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Ranmaru moans. “C’mere, Toki, please.”

Tokiya leans down, but he’s fucking Ranmaru through the kiss. Ranmaru’s hips are lifted, between him and between Tokiya’s hand on his hip, and it’s helping Tokiya hit deeper. Ranmaru’s using his legs to help Tokiya’s thrusts, tightening on Tokiya’s waist when Tokiya moves forward and loosening just in time for Tokiya to pull back again. 

Tokiya pulls back from the kiss so that he can duck his head, pressing kisses to Ranmaru’s neck. His thrusts had been calculated at first, but now they’re becoming mostly just rough, but Ranmaru is grunting and moaning in encouragement for Tokiya to continue. “I love you.” Tokiya mumbles against Ranmaru’s neck. “God, I fucking love you, Ran.”

That gets a breathless laugh out of Ranmaru. “Cute.” His teasing tone is awfully weak, and he’s paused when Tokiya lands a hard thrust directly against his prostate. His voice does sweeten, when he speaks next, and it gets a happy hum from Tokiya. “I love you, too, babe.” 

Tokiya reaches up, fumbling a bit, but he lifts and removes Ranmaru’s blindfold before he kisses him again. 

“I’m getting close.” Ranmaru grunts when Tokiya pulls back from the kiss. “You gonna untie me?”

Tokiya grins, a bright, wild grin. “Nope.”

Tokiya’s hands settle on the bed so that he can land his last round the hardest yet. They were both going to be sore tomorrow- Ranmaru especially, but Tokiya was fully prepared to baby the hell out of him tomorrow. Tokiya’s favorite part of being this rough was the aftercare, which tended to last far longer than it usually does. 

“Oh, Jesus, Tokiya.” Ranmaru eyes roll back, his hands straining against the rope. Tokiya’s still wearing a large grin, Ranmaru’s slack-jawed expression only helping his stamina during the last stretch. 

Tokiya had no plans to actually touch Ranmaru- he usually didn’t need to. It was, admittedly, a bit of a long going challenge between them, and they’ve both gotten pretty good at getting each other off on sex alone. Based off of Ranmaru’s moans, one of the sexiest sounds Tokiya has ever had the pleasure of hearing, today was going to be no exception. 

Tokiya is actually the first to cum, and Ranmaru had figured he would be- because Tokiya had lowered his head to the crook of Ranmaru’s neck with a repeated chant of, “I love you, baby.” and “You feel so good, Ran.”

And Ranmaru hadn’t helped, when he had raised his hips, tightened his grip on Tokiya with his legs, and had spoken in a low, sultry voice. “You gonna cum for me, Toki?” 

Tokiya’s gasp is audible, and it’s accompanied by something that’s half of a whimper and half of a whine as he gives a full body shudder. “That was dirty-” Tokiya breathes out. “Totally unfair.” Tokiya does at least manage to lower his hand, still a bit dirty from the lube earlier, to wrap around the base of Ranmaru’s nearly untouched cock. His strokes aren’t nearly as rough as the rest of his movements had been, but he certainly isn’t moving slowly, rushing Ranmaru to an orgasm of his own. 

Ranmaru lets out a low moan, his head pressing into the pillow beneath it, getting a groan from Tokiya, too, when his hips roll as he cums, dirtying Tokiya’s hand further. When Ranmaru’s eyes meet Tokiya’s, there’s a second of silence, both men’s chests moving rapidly as they try to catch their breath, and then Tokiya leans forward to take Ranmaru’s lips in a kiss.

“I think I might have gone a little too rough.” Tokiya mumbles against Ranmaru’s lips. “Sorry, baby.”

“It was perfect.” Ranmaru mumbles. “‘M fine.” 

“You say that now. I’d be surprised if _I_ could move tomorrow.”

Ranmaru gives a sleepy chuckle. It was obvious that Tokiya really had taken it out of him. Tokiya holds his dirty hand awkwardly as he carefully pulls himself out of Ranmaru, getting a groan out of the man below him. Tokiya’s expression is apologetic, but he stands up. Ranmaru follows Tokiya with his eyes, narrowed into a glare. Tokiya’s clean hand moves to cup Ranmaru’s face. 

“I’m not going to leave you tied up, but I’m trying to give myself a head start. I know you want to cuddle, and I’m more than happy to- but we need to clean up before noon tomorrow, Ran.”

“We’ve got tissues.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the cleaner one between us?” Tokiya asks, unable to hide his amusement. 

“Sex is different.” Ranmaru grumbles. “‘M tired.”

Tokiya laughs, leaning down to kiss Ranmaru’s forehead, and then he manages to loosen the tie around Ranmaru’s hands enough to let Ranmaru start to free himself, staying only long enough to content himself that Ranmaru doesn’t have any red marks on his wrist before he heads into the bathroom.

Tokiya is reminded once again that Ranmaru is going to be very sore tomorrow, because Tokiya was already feeling it in his own hips. Tokiya washes his hand, first, but he only manages to get the condom in the trash by the time that Ranmaru’s made his way into the bathroom. 

Tokiya does not, at all, expect Ranmaru to _lift_ him- but that’s what happens. Tokiya’s thrown over Ranmaru’s shoulder, and Ranmaru turns back to go into the bedroom. 

“Ran! I would’ve been right back!” 

“You were takin’ too long.” Ranmaru huffs. He’s barely pulled back the blanket before Ranmaru has him on the bed, and Ranmaru’s quick to get in himself. Luckily, the only light on was close enough for Ranmaru to reach, a lamp on their bedside, and Ranmaru flicks it off before he settles, wrapping Tokiya up in his arms. Tokiya has to squirm into a more comfortable position, because Ranmaru was holding him almost like a teddy bear. Ranmaru won’t let him go, but he does let Tokiya get settled before pulling him even closer. 

Tokiya gives an amused sigh, but he tilts his head up. Ranmaru’s looking down at him, his eyes not yet closed, and it gives Tokiya the chance to kiss him. This kiss is much softer than most that they’ve shared tonight. 

“I’m fucked.” Ranmaru groans, when Tokiya’s pulled back. “Was worth it, though.”

“Oh my God, Ran.” Tokiya shakes his head, as much as he’s able to. “I did go a bit too hard on you. But that means that I’ll be taking care of anything that you need tomorrow. I think you’ve earned a day in bed.” Tokiya’s leg moves, not quite wrapping around Ranmaru’s hip but still finding its way closer to Ranmaru’s legs. “Thank you for letting me do this. As absolutely, breathtakingly hot you are tied up- I know it’s not easy for you to let other people take control. And it means a lot to me that you trust me enough to let me. And God are you pretty like that.” Tokiya’s voice is extremely affectionate. 

Ranmaru chuckles, his hand moving over Tokiya’s bare back, almost soothingly. “‘Course I trust you. ‘N fer as much of a goddamn tease as you are-” Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya. “You take care ‘a me. We both had a ‘ell of a night, yeah? ‘N that’s what matters.” 

“I love you.” Tokiya’s voice is sweet, nuzzling into the crook of Ranmaru’s neck. Ranmaru chuckles. 

“I love you, too, Toki. But I’m fuckin’ exhausted.” 

“Get to sleep, Ran.” Tokiya’s voice is very amused, and he can’t help the soft smile on his face. “I’ll make sure you’re _very_ well taken care of tomorrow.”

“I’m lookin’ forward ‘t it.” Ranmaru mumbles, pressing a kiss to the top of Tokiya’s head. His voice is already sleeping. “G’night.”


End file.
